


Pretty In Pink

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving her spare keys to his place was definitely the best idea he ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

 

It had taken him a few days to build up the courage to give her the keys to his place.

Giving her the keys was definitely the best idea he ever had. Jackson was on his bed on all fours, panting and shuddering. He looked over his shoulder, catching Lydia grinning at him, darting a pink tongue out to lick her lips, thick and sticky with gloss, long red hair falling around her shoulders in bouncy curls.

“Ready for me, babe?” she asks, voice sultry, eyes flirtatious, hips twitching at just the right angle to get the fucking pink thing into his line of vision. Her thin, lube-slicked fingers dig further into him, curling inside of him. The look on her face alone makes him wants to come. Especially when she’s got a pink strap-on slung on her hips and when she’s stuffed him full of her fingers. 

“Come on,” he snapped, brows knit together in irritation. _“Just do it.”_

He’s getting annoyed with her; he just wants it inside his ass already. Jackson’s ready, and _she_ knows it. Lydia’s teasing him; knowing exactly how much it frustrates Jackson. Something about him getting all edgy and impatient never fails to get Lydia’s eyes to sparkle with amusement and hunger. He wants to tell her to hurry up, but he knows she just loves it when he begs for her. When he’s eager and hopeless.

Lydia starts to stretch him even more, crooking her fingers at the right angle. He groans gutturally, and she chuckles in a hushed sort of way that suggests she’s enjoying the view, likes to see her fingers buried in his ass. Her fingers rub against his insides, and he groans again with a particular hard thrust of her fingers.

Jackson fidgets, growing desperate, _aching_ for more. It feels so damn good, but he’s becoming restless because it’s not what he wants. Lydia finally pulls out her fingers, leaving him feeling empty, wanting that pink dildo inside of him with frantic urgency. He braces himself on his elbows and turns back to face her again. She adds lube to the pink monstrous thing, and Jackson feels himself tremble. He had trembled the same way when she showed up in his room, smiling mischievously as she pulled out the strap-on from her giant red purse, revealing it to him like it was a Christmas gift.

Her nipples are perky and hard, and he runs his eyes over the expanse of her naked creamy skin, eyes settling on the bright pink dildo. When the dildo is as slick as her fingers, she meets his eyes, her hands squeezing the meat of his ass, spreading his cheeks.

“Ready for me?” Her voice was like silk, smooth and light. Her eyes on him heavy and heated, a little possessive.

It’s frustrating when she delays just pounding into him, but he covers his irritation by smirking at her in that cocky way he does, knowing that look aggravates her, because getting her all flustered always made sex between them better. “ _Oh yeah,”_ he grinned.

She hums, her cool fingers gripping him around his hips, and he pushes his ass back, ready for her. The slick, blunt head of the dildo presses at the puckered edges of his hole, penetrating until it’s inside him, filling him slowly in a measured push. It fills him so much more than her fingers, and he hisses between grit teeth, flattening his palms on the mattress as it enters him.

He can feel a shiver up his entire length of his spine and swallows back an embarrassing noise. It’s crazy how Lydia can wind him undone. Jackson savors the way it slowly draws out of him, savors the ache as well. He braces himself for the drag of it, knowing it’ll be back inside him soon enough, and he’ll be so full and spread he’ll have to bite back his moans. He sucks in a big gasp of air when it’s inside him again, much deeper. All the way in, he knows, he can feel Lydia’s warm hips and the cool straps against the curve of his ass.

Jackson clenches tight around the pink dildo, and every time it slides back into him, it gets tighter and rougher than the last time, just the way he likes it, the way he can take it. She manages to brush against something hot and just right inside him that makes his breath hitch, and it somehow becomes a desperate whine.

Behind him, he can hear Lydia _purring_ , and she always gets off on this as much as Jackson does. Manicured fingernails dig deeper into his hips, leaving little crescent shaped dents in their wake, gripping him hard enough to pin him there –because he will never fight against her on this- as she fucks him, slamming into his ass hard, leaving him to moan helplessly. 

It was this side of Lydia that he loved the most. When she took control, because Lydia Martin was smarter and more in control than anyone gave her credit for. He takes it, feeling dizzy with it, pleasure building inside, heating his entire body, and he just knows he’s flushed, ears and cheeks burning red. Jackson can feel his back and beads of sweat forming on his temples. He starts to leak on his bed, drops of pre-cum darkening the blue material of his sheets. Her hips start to move faster, rocking against him hard enough to make his bed creak. Jackson gets the idea that maybe next time they should video tape this.

A part of Jackson resents her because now he needs her, and he knows he can never go back to acting like he doesn’t. Lydia is such a big part of his life, almost as much as his issues with his parents, that he’s forgetting what life was like before he started dating her, before the peace she seemed to bring him when she was around. He could never go back to pretending he could live without the touch and feel of her. Jackson needed her, because Lydia was the only person he ever let in, the only person he was himself around –besides Danny. She could take away his pride and leave him begging for her, moaning and crying out her name.

Things couldn’t go back to before because Lydia loves him, and she never expects him to say it back. She’ll never make him admit that he needs her, _loves_ her, because she must know. She must be able to see it when he watches her after sex, when he’s content to just laze around with her, curl up beside her, and hold her in a way he can’t do when others are looking. She must understand, because she never once asked anything of him that they both knew he couldn’t do or say.

Hips twitch in Lydia’s hold when she starts to move her faster, and it gets rougher, and he forgets how to breathe when she slams brutally into him. She bends at the waist, and Jackson can feel the swell of her breasts and perky little nipples flush against his back. His insides pool with heat and arousal, feeling the warm pressure of her body behind him. Her hips jut, getting the dildo deeper in his ass, and it fills him more, like building pressure, and he feels so full he can barely stand it. He bows his head and _growls,_ his hands grasping at the sheets, knuckles whitening.

She gasps sensually into his ear, whispering, “You look so hot like this.” She sounds breathy and sensual, making the fine hairs on his body stand, thighs trembling from trying to hold himself up, from hearing her sound like she’s starting to lose it too. Her fingers gently wrap around his cock, and goddamn, it’s not a tight enough grip. She slowly drags her fingers up, gripping him by the head. His thighs and lower back muscles bunch up, and it means he’s close.

His cock throbs in her fist, just aching to come. Sweat prickles down his back, pooling at the base of his spine. She continues pump him, jerking him in quick strokes. An even stream of moans fall from his lips, completely shameless in the way he’s crying out. “You love it when I fill you up like this, don’t you baby?” she asks as she presses her thumb to his slit, where pre-cum is dripping.

 _“Yes,”_ Jackson moans helplessly. He just loves that she can talk that way; make him feel absolutely _filthy._   “I do, I love it baby.”

“Come for me,” she says, twisting her wrist to grip his cock tighter. “Come for me while I’ve got a dildo inside you.”

It feels like his moans are being _ripped_ out of him, leaving his voice raw. His vision whitens and his arms shiver and struggle to hold up his weight when he’s all sensitive and trembling. This sort of thing always leaves him spinning and dizzy with satisfaction. He feels Lydia glide out of him slowly, and when she breaks their connection, he falls in a boneless heap on the mattress.

Behind him, he hears her unbuckling the straps, and the seconds it’s off, Lydia falls on the mattress next to him, arms spread above her head, her hair in a fiery crown framing her face, her temple and forehead shiny with sweat, pink lips curled into a smile.

She’s never looked more beautiful.

Jackson lays there, all sensation and loosened muscles, watching her chest rise and fall with her labored breathing, and he takes the time to enjoy the feeling of his body wrung out, mind blown away. Lydia had a way of fucking him senseless. Jackson rolled closer to her, after the pleasurable aftershocks went away enough for him to _move_ , propping himself up on his elbow, leaning down to kiss her on her full lips.

A pale thigh curls around Jackson’s hip, and she curves off the bed, rubbing herself against him, and he can feel how wet she is for him. Lydia smiles at him when they break the kiss. “Take care of me,” she says huskily, and her hand is in his hair, tugging his head down, lower to her spread thighs.

He lowers down her body, kissing his way down, taking the time to pinch her nipple and kiss her navel before he reaches down to where she’s wet, practically dripping, burying his face between her legs. Her hands yanks his hair, moaning as he mouths her clit, pressing his tongue fully on her, tasting every bit of her while his two fingers worked inside her, rubbing and pushing deep at the memorized angle that makes her legs quiver, opening her up.

Lydia’s thigh twitches under his other hand, spreading them a little more. She moans these little breathy sounds of pleasure, the heels of her feet plants on the mattress to arch into his mouth, fucking herself on his fingers. She mewls in earnest as she comes, flooding in his mouth with the taste of her. Her hands yank his hair, thighs trembling from the sheer pleasure her orgasm, and he licks her hungrily, feeling her pulse and _throb o_ n his tongue.

While she’s out of it, focusing on her own pleasure and trying to come back to herself, he slinks up her body and curls around her. He kisses her cheek, and she smiles and throws her arms around him, nuzzling closer. Her cheeks are flushed and her soft breaths against his skin are comforting and warm, her kisses sweet and familiar.

Giving her spare keys to his place was definitely the best idea he ever had. 

 

 

 


End file.
